Danganronpa 4: Ever Together
Danganronpa 4: Ever Together (ダンガンロンパ四: いつまでも一緒に Danganronpa Shi: Itsumade mo issho ni) is an original and fictional Story by KyunSoftware. It is based on the Video Game, Animation and Media Series Danganronpa © by Spike Chunsoft. The main story is taking place at the Adventure Tower Academy (☀ 冒険塔 ✭ 学園 ☽) Gakuen. 16 Students were brought here and forced to participate in the Killing School Adventure. The Rulemakers of this Academy are the two Bears Kibokuma (希望くま) also known as the Bear of the rising Sun and Zetsubokuma (絶望くま) the Bear of the falling Moon. It seems to be that both Bears are fighting against each other to show which power is the stronger, HOPE or DESPAIR? So they bring the Students to kill each other. Creating, Development & Publishment Birth of the Projects Danganronpa 4: Ever Together was first in thoughts of the author (KyunSoft) in January 2018. Around this time only some keypoints of the story were created. Characters, Locations and basic Rules weren`t in plan at this moment. Later around March 2018 the main story line was ready. Now the Characters needed to get their Designs and were illustrated with photoshop. Updates: Chapters= 2018|05|26 - Release: Puzzle 001 |-| Free Time= coming soon |-| Credits: *Story by: KyunSoft *Characters by: KyunSoft *Illustrations by: KyunSoft *Beta Reader: SoulKiba *Story, Characters and Illustrations are completely made by the author KyunSoft itselfs by using a Licensed photo editing program. All use of original illustrated pictures or sprites is forbidden except it is for free research media, but has to be asked for by the owner. Story Summary Killian wakes up in a strange place, with no memory. He is in a cell and doesn`t know why he`s there. When he left the cell, Killian figured out, that he`s not alone in this situation. 15 other Juveniles like him were gathered in this depressing area. Right then when Students were asking what this is all about, a door to an elevator opens, which brings them to another place. The scenery was complete different and more confusing then before. They arrived at a great hall that has similarities to a gym. especially when it couldn`t have been worse, two moving stuffed bears appeared to welcome them. Everyone was shocked when they explained them the reason why this 16 Students were here. A mutual killing game called the Killing School Adventure. Killing each other to win hope and suffer in despair. However there is one Rule that brings everybody already to doubt the others (...) Cast (Main Information) ! Detailed Information will be found in the Character Data. Students The Students are the Main "Protagonists" of the Killing School Adventure. All of them are possessing special Talents, determined by the International Student Super Talent Cooperation a.k.a. ISSTC-Comitee, although they are young. Students who were chosen by them have the right and obligation to go to the International Talent-Supporting School, called the Universal Peace Defender Academy. It seems like they were kidnapped to the Adventure Tower Academy, just so they have to kill each other. Nobody (?) of them knows about the true idendity of the Mastermind or who is behind the Monokumas. They`re also not allowed to tell the other participans what their special Talent is, because of one of the Killing School Adventure`s Regulations. Antagonists Organisations & Groups International Student Super Talent Cooperation The International Student Super Talent Cooperation is a peace-defending international organisation and responsible for giving the Students with special Abilitys or Talents their Title as an Ultimate. When someone is strikingly noticed in society they will be collected for an Interview with the ISSTC-Comitee and tested on special talents. When all tests are over the comitee decides if the collected student will gain the title of an Ultimate. Not long time after the Interview, chosen Ultimates are invited (and forced) to learn on the Universal Peace Defender Academy. The goal of this process is to keep the World Peace (...) Universal Peace Defender (Academy) The Universal Peace Defenders are a group of peacemakers & troubleshooters who founded a Academy to teach special chosen students how to keep the Peace of the World. Even when they`re working together with the ISSTC-Comitee, they still keep the curriculum and the teaching methods a secret from society. The only ones who are allowed to see the school from the inside, besides students and teachers, are the Leader of ISSTC and a chosen group of 15 people which consits of 12 national leaders and 3 nobel peace price winners. But the visit at the school is limited to the semester- and graduation exams. Adventure Tower Academy (?) There is almost nothing known about them, just that they`re hiding from society and the only known members are two-colored stuffed toys which look like bears. It seems that they`re responsible for the Killing School Adventure. Known Members: Kibokuma & Zetsubokuma. Category:Ever Together Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Visual Novel